


Not exactly human

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Basically everyone in karasuno, Hinata bokeh, M/M, Tanaka is a cool uncle, Tokyo Ghoul AU, asahi is scared save him, bokuto and akaashi all show up, eventually, half ghoul tsukishima, nekoma babies will make an appearance, nishinoya is a cool aunt, oikawa u lil shit, sugawara ships it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi Tadashi can't remember much before his father passed away and is struggling with his college life and drunken mother. </p>
<p>'It could be worse' he likes to think.</p>
<p>But when a singular boy keeps appearing in his dreams, things start to go haywire and all of a sudden he's thrown into a world of supernatural beings, ghouls to be exact and wait-'what do you mean they eat people?'.</p>
<p>So now Tadashi has to juggle his college life, his home life and the life he shares with a band of mismatched cannibals who claim they knew his father and Tadashi just doesn't know what to do anymore.</p>
<p>It all started when Tsukishima Kei was voilently thrown back into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not exactly human

_"We'll always be together won't we Tadashi?"_

_"Of course. Is that even a question?"_

_The boy infront of him frowned slightly, lips pressed into a firm line._

_"No, but I mean forever and ever, not just until you get bored of me and-"_

_The boy's angry voice was cut off by Tadashi's cheerful laugh._

_"You, me and everyone at anteiku, we're a family. A very strange, dysfunctional family, but family doesn't leave each other behind."_

_"But you're different from us, you're not a-"_

_"Does it even matter anymore?" Tadashi countered, mouth twisted into a smirk of sorts._

_"Don't do that with your face, you're too nice for it to work."_

_"Oh shut up," Tadashi tried to sound as menacing as possible, fighting the oncoming grin._

_From across the field Sugawara-san's voice rang out like bells chiming in the wind, yet again chiding the boys for staying out for so long. 'You'll get burnt' he had said time and time again and as usual, he was right._  


_The boy stood up, body blocking the sun. Hand outstretched, he reached down to Tadashi, a wide grin spreading over his face._

_"Come on Tadashi, Let's go home."_

_~_

__****Yamaguchi Tadashi sat at the desk in his room, eyes lazily scanning the physics textbook before him. Unbeknownst to some, being a college student is not exactly what one would call 'easy', especially during exam week. Rubbing his eyes furiously, Tadashi did his best to focus on the revision work he had been given however all was in vain. Letting out a long sigh, Tadashi propelled himself away from the desk, not without groans of protest from the old chair, and promptly collapsed on the bed.

Tadashi's eyelids, heavy with fatigue, began to droop.  _'When was the last time I had a proper sleep?'_ Rolling onto his back, he spread his body out as if he were a starfish, the rise and fall of his chest slowing.

The sense of peace was immediately ruined when the sound of a door slamming echoed through the hallway. Drunken giggles and slurs echoed throughout the house, the gruff voice of a man accompanying it. Tadashi squeezed his eyes shut, arm shielding his face from the almost non-existent lighting of his bedroom.

' _Not again.'_

Ever since the death of his father, Tadashi's mother had fallen into depression, relying on alcohol and 'drinking her problems away'. The drinking was fine, the drinking Tadashi could deal with, the men she brought home however, he could not. Man after man stumbled through the doors, either drunk or still drinking, sometimes both. They would both stagger towards the bedroom, clothes disheveled and extremely aroused. From there they would...

Tadashi didn't like to think about it. After all, a single mother providing for a child in college was admittedly hard, even without the additional pressure of being widowed, without any living relatives within 50 000 miles. It's not an excuse but Tadashi likes to think it is. He likes to think that his mother loves him, and she does. Tired smiles in the morning when she's so hungover she can't function properly, the scarce moments where she's sober and will play board games with Tadashi, eyes lighting up with something alike to joy. When she's at her worst she never shows it, ensuring Tadashi's 'happiness'. 

Tadashi likes to think that others have it worse.

~

Tadashi mostly keeps to himself at school. He doesn't like to socialize with others and makes a point of staying away from the school 'douche bags', not wanting to become their next punching bag. He had never been popular but had never been the object of bullying and he was content with that.

"Alright class settle down." Mirizuki, Tadashi's visual arts teacher sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of her nose. She probably could've used another coffee Tadashi thinks.

"Today I'd like to introduce our new student, Tsukishima please step forward."

All of a sudden there was a rush of wind and ' _how did that get in here? The window's closed'_ but Tadashi's eyes remain glued to the tall blonde standing in front of the class and he thinks he hears someone say  _'shut up Tadashi'_ and the words themself are harsh but the voice is light, playful and then brown eyes meet black and-

Tadashi thinks he's dreaming.


End file.
